1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus, and technology for holding and handling a medium thereof.
2. Related Art
In a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer, medium may be pulled out from a medium roll that is the wound medium, and the medium then used. When utilizing a medium roll, as in JP-A-2009-23171, for example, a support member (adapter) is mounted onto an end portion of the medium roll in an axial direction. The medium roll is attached to the liquid ejecting apparatus through the support member. In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, medium is pulled out from the medium roll and transported, and a liquid such as ink is ejected from a liquid ejecting head, so that printing is performed on the medium.